The Adventures Of Minecraftia
by DemWafflez
Summary: Join a strange crew of heros as they aspire to find their purpose in the land of minecraftia *DISCONTINUED READ FOR INFORMATION OF NEW FIC*
1. Waking up

Kevin woke up in a field. It was very strange, like the entire place was made of blocks.

Kevin pulled himself up, wondering where he was and all he could remember was his name. And in a flash, he swung his sword to block a strike. His _Sword._ He didn't know where it came from, but it seemed like as if the blade had appeared out of thin air. The sword was bright red, with a yellow handle. It had a strange shape which reminded Kevin of fire.

He instinctively swung again at the attacker, who must have been off guard, as Kevin knocked his sword out of his hands.

The man looked flabbergasted. He stammered "W-w-w-where did that sword come from? Who Are you?"

to which Kevin replied "Actually I think **I **should be the one asking questions. Now why did you attack me?"

" Well, from afar, you looked like a zombie, but obviously you're not." The man answered.

" Zombies? What the heck are you talking about? Zombies aren't real! Their just stories to…."

kevin faltered when he heard a whooshing sound. The man had heard it as well, as he turned around to see the black figure.

"Whatever you do, don't directly look at him." The man said, suddenly looking tensed.

"why?" asked Kevin as he took a look at the strange creature. It was tall, at least a metre taller than him, having very long arms and legs, but his body being short. It was completely black, except for his eyes. His eyes were glowing purple, _literally_ glowing.

When Kevin took a look at him, he opened something Kevin assumed to be it's mouth. And it seemed to be looking right at him. "Oh, crap, you looked at him haven't you?"

Kevin nodded. "Then don't look away."

"you just said don't look at him!" Kevin yelled, turning around to face him. When he realised his mistake, Kevin quickly turned around to face the creature, only it wasn't there anymore. Then a shadow glowered behind him.

Kevin quickly slashed behind him, expected to hear a cry of pain from the beast. Instead, he heard the whooshing sound, and then realized what happened. This creature had the ability to teleport. Then he was hit by the creature. Whatever this was, it hit hard. And then before he could do anything else, he heard a terrible cry and saw the creature being stabbed in the back by the man.

The creature crumpled to the ground, and dissipated into smoke. The man obviously seemed tired, but he managed to say "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that hurt a lot. What was that thing anyways?" Kevin asked.

"You aren't from here are you?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, that there was an Enderman. Quite strange to see them during the day though." Said the man.

"follow me into the village, we have a lot to talk about. Oh, and by the way, My name is Jake."

"My name is Kevin"


	2. To Alpha

_**Forgot to say this last time, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!(although I kinda wish I do)**_

Kevin followed Jake down a long, winding path. Although Jake said it won't be long until they will arrive, Kevin felt like it was taking forever.

"So, what is this place anyways?" asked Kevin.

"Are you serious? This is Minecraftia!" exclaimed Jake, who looked quite surprised. "I mean, its only the world's greatest empire!"

"Oookaay" Kevin said, although he never heard of such place. Of course, he didn't remember anything at all.

"So why is everything made of blocks? I mean aren't there circles or curves or anything else?" Kevin asked again, curious to find out more about this fascinating, yet strange place.

Jake froze in his tracks, causing Kevin to bump into him.

"What? What did I say?" said Kevin.

"You're saying weird things, serkels, and carbs and such, You sure your head is strapped on right?" Jake asked, staring at Kevin.

"Yeah, I guess so" replied Kevin, although Kevin was confused. He had this feeling that the world wasn't supposed to be like this. Not blocks and squares, but with many different shapes. But he couldn't just say that out loud, because from what Kevin gathered from this conversation, People would think he was a lunatic.

"Uh, so what was the name of the village again?" Kevin asked, anxious to change the subject.

"The village is called Alpha. It's one of the first villages created" Jake answered. "But enough about that, I have questions for you as well. First of all, how did you summon that blade from thin air?"

"I honestly don't know." Kevin replied. The sword in question had disappeared when it was knocked out of his hands when the Enderman hit him. "Can't you guys do it?"

"Well, do you see me fashioning a sword out of air?" Jake replied with a smirk on his face.

"No, I guess not." Kevin said.

"Second of all, why were you in that field?"

"I don't know, I just woke up without any memories" Kevin said.

"So you're saying you had amnesia?" said Jake.

"Seems like it."

Then Kevin saw it, a village, far in the distance, gleaming in the sun.

"Here we are" Jake said. "Alpha village."

As they came near, Kevin couldn't help but notice how odd the village looked.

The buildings looked like it was quite old, ranging from cottages, to forts. However, the village had strange looking contraptions everywhere. It looked like the village came from two different centuries.

Jake must have noticed Kevin's expression, and said "Yes, the village is a bit strange, isn't it? Whilst this village is the oldest, it is also one of the most advanced village."

Before Kevin could say anything, a loud voice cried "ZOMBIE HORDE!"


	3. Too strange

When Kevin heard the word 'horde', he thought there might be 20 or 30 zombies or so.

He did not expect so see at least TWO HUNDRED zombies marching up to the village.

"Holy notch! There hasn't been this many zombies in…. well, EVER!" Exclaimed Jake.

"It doesn't matter right now! What matters is that we have to save the village!" said Kevin, with his sword in hand.

"You're right, let's go!" said Jake, drawing his own blade. Now that it's up close, Kevin saw that it was a one-edged blade with a curve on the end. And the blade itself looked like it was made of glass.

Together, they hurried down the road to help the guards. On the way down, Kevin saw what seemed to be robots with a giant nose launching zombies into the air, but were taking heavy damage. They had to help fast.

Kevin charged up to the zombies, and started slashing. Unlike, endermans, these zombies were quite easy to kill. However, that didn't mean anything as they outnumbered the guards and him 20 to 1.

After defeating most zombies, Kevin thought they had a chance when a second wave of zombies rose out of the ground, this time, wearing gold-tinted armor.

Kevin ran up to one of the armed zombies and struck, only to find that the blade only sank into the flesh partly, harming the armor, but leaving the zombie almost unscathed.

Kevin knew this was it, there were just too much of them. Then he heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"Damn! We're too late!"

"They're still fighting! Let's go!"

Kevin looked back and saw 2 people running towards their direction. One had red hair, where the other had black.

The woman with the red hair drew two jagged blades and spun towards them, encasing herself in a mini tornado. It whooshed past Kevin and started mowing down zombies.

The man summoned a blade out of thin air(just like kevin!) except this blade was pure black, and was longer. He paused for a moment and muttered "I command the present" and then, moved at inhumane speed, moving so fast, that Kevin only saw a blur. Within 10 seconds, half of the zombies were defeated by those 2 warriors.

"Kevin, we haven't got time to stare! Come on!" Jake yelled across the battlefield.

Kevin recovered from shock and resumed fighting the zombies, although this time, they had a good chance of winning.

Soon, all the zombies were taken care of, and Alpha was saved.

Kevin woke up extra early this morning. He couldn't sleep for long due to the conversation they had last night.

(Last night)

Kevin: So who are you guys?

Kate: My name is Kate.

William: And mine William.

Kevin: My name is Kevin.

Jake: My name is Jake.

Jake: What brings you to Alpha?

William: Simple. We seek to find the elemental stones.

Jake: You're lying! The elemental stones is nothing more than a myth!

Kevin: What are the elemental stones?

Kate: They are stones representing the 7 elements of this world which are Earth, Fire, Darkness, Water, Air, Ice, and Time.

Jake: Fine! Say the elemental stone exists! What will you use them for?

William: I see the news haven't reached Alpha yet.

Kevin: What news?

Kate: Mojang has fallen, and Notch has been imprisoned.

Jake: By whom?

William: I think you know the answer.

Jake: ….

William: we'll talk more of the matter tomorrow.

(Present time)

Kevin rushed out the room to find Jake to be talking with William and Kate.

"What did I miss?" asked Kevin.

"They're asking us to join them in their journey" said Jake.

"I'll accept on one condition. Tell me everything."

"Very well." Said William.

"First of all, who is Notch?" Asked Kevin.

"He is the creator of Minecraft. Although he left command to Jeb, he is still influential to this world" explained William.

"and who Imprisoned him"

"His name is-"

William's sentence was stopped short by Jake, who yelled "Don't speak his name!"

"You have no right to stop me, Jake Desmonds" William replied, still calm, but anger hidden inside it.

Jake recoiled. "how do you know my last name?"

"That is not of the essence. As I was saying, his name is **Herobrine.**"

As soon as William spoke that name, the sky seemed to get darker all of sudden.

Jake was surprised. "why didn't you get hit by lightning?

"That is not your concern." Said William. This guy was getting on Kevin's nerves.

"I thought you were going to tell you everything!" said Kevin angrily.

"Okay then, if you don't want to come, fine by us" replied William, now with a slight smirk on his face.

Kevin drew(summoned) his sword.

William summoned his blades as well, but instead of just appearing out of nowhere, it looked like the sword quickly built itself up. "You know you can't win."

Kevin lowered his blade. He knew what this guy was capable of. If he made one wrong move, it might be the end of him.

"Well, if you boys are done bickering," Kate said, "Then we could be on our way"

"You're right" agreed William. "We leave at sundown. Pack up your stuff before then."


	4. On the road

Kevin didn't have much to pack. Heck, he didn't have anything to pack. Lucky for Kevin, Jake was kind enough to provide him with the basics. Some clothes(all were identical to his own clothes), Toiletries, and a block with a 3x3 square pattern with tools hanging from the sides.

"It's called a crafting table." Said Jake, while handing it over to him. "It's an instrumental invention for us Minecraftians. With this, you can virtually build anything. Well, if you know the combination."

Kevin packed it all in a small chest that had straps like a backpack. After he packed, he decided to look around the village, as there was still time before they departed. Alpha seemed to be separated into sections. In one 'section', there were plain wooden houses with hay roofing, and had forges and olden librarys all around. On the other section, there were buildings made of bricks, and other fancy-looking stones, and had factories made of solid steel.

While exploring, Kevin's head was swarming with thoughts. None of the things made of blocks, where is 'Minecraftia'? But as sundown neared, he decided to head to the gates, where they were supposed to meet up with the rest. But on his way, he saw a hooded figure. Kevin couldn't see the person's face, but he could see that he was wearing a black cloak.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kevin called out to the person.

The man turned around. He walked up to Kevin and asked "Do you know of the Saint?" He had a smooth, Baritone voice.

"Ummmm, Who now?" asked Kevin.

"Hah, you don't know anything? That's ok." Kevin could see the man's devious smile under the hood. "My name is Robin Heer, but you wouldn't recognize that either, eh, Kevin?"

"I guess I don't….. Wait a minute, how did you know my name was Kevin?'

The man was still smirking. "We'll meet again. I'm sure of it." With that, he melded into the shadows.

Before Kevin could even comprehend what just happened, He heard Jake calling for him.

"Come on Kevin! We're leaving!"

Kevin decided to put the strange man out of his mind and ran after Jake.

William was talking to Kate when Jake and Kevin arrived. William scowled. "You're late. For a moment I thought you chickened out."

Jake looked furious. "We are not cowards! Just because we're 2 minutes off doesn't mean you have to be a jerk!

William seemed to be ignoring Jake. "We need to head to Budderville, maybe even to Equestrian for these gems. I suppose the Saint could know something about it, but-"

"Whoa, hold on, hold on. Who's the Saint?" Kevin asked, remembering his run-in with the hooded man.

"What, How could you not.. Oh, Right. Your amnesia." Jake said, facepalming himself. "Saint Eve, he was the one gifted with immortal life, although Notch knows why. It's only logical the Saint knows about the elemental stones."

"Oh, Ok. It's just that I ran into someone and he mentioned the Saint. But then said we'll meet again and melted into the shadows." Kevin said.

William looked slightly more concerned. "And did he mention his name?"

"Yeah, he said his name was Robin Heer."

William seemed to pale for a moment, but Kevin dismissed it as the trick of the eye, as he looked perfectly normal afterwards.

"Robin Heer….. Sounds familiar…. We'll have to come back to that later. We have to meet up with Norm."

"Who's Norm?" Asked Jake.

"He's travelling with us. He didn't come to the village because he had to take samples." William said, looking annoyed.

"What kind of samples?" Asked Kevin, Curious to find out more of this person.

"You'll see. He should be under us somewhere." Kate said

"Wait…. Did you say _under_ us?" Said Jake, confused. The moment Jake uttered those words, A giant mole popped out of the ground. Well, it wasn't ACTUALY a mole, but it was a man with bushy hair covered with dirt, holding a shovel.

"OH BOY! My name is Norm, and I heard EVERYTHING from down there! Did you know that you can hear creatures 16 blocks away?! IT'S SO COOL! Oh, and Willy, I got those weird looking dirt. I named it PODZOL!"

"Willy?!" William exclaimed, fury in his eyes

"Anyways, this is norm. he is a dirt expert. We decided to bring him along due to the fact that he knows varying degrees of knowledge of history, and that he is a good fighter." Kate said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, yes" said William, quickly regaining his calm composure. "On that note, we should start walking south. Then We'll reach Budderville."

**CONTEST!**

**First one to say the true identity of robin Heer and the saint in a review will get credits!**


	5. Who's that thief?

**I didn't even notice the MLP reference until someone pointed it out… Ah well, ****gonna**** roll with it! DISCLAIMERS:I DON'T OWN ANYTING OTHER THAN THIS AWESOME STORY.**

'Budderville is a strange place.' Though Kevin.

Other than the fact that it was called Budderville, The entire place was coated with gold. Or was it _made_ of gold?

"These people must really like gold." Muttered Kevin.

"Oh it's not gold they like." said William, making Kevin flinch. The guy had hearings like a bat. "The entire place is based off the sky army's most prestigious symbol. Oh, in case you didn't know, the Sky army is one of the strongest forces in minecraftia. The portal to the Aether is located here."

"I'm sorry, Aether?" Said Kevin. Why couldn't he remember anything? This was extremely frustrating for him.

"It's basically a realm of the skys." Explained William. Their weapons are one of the greatest. Well, not Falchion good, but still good" William said, chuckling to himself.

Before Kevin could think about what the heck a falchion might be, Jake spoke up. "so we're expecting to find the air stone here? Preposterous!" Yelled Jake, pleased with his arguments.

If you think it's so preposterous, why are you here?" William asked, and Jake said nothing. "For your information, its not the air stone we're looking for, it's the water that is hidden here."

"But that doesn't make any sense! Shouldn't the water gem in somewhere water related?" asked Kevin.

Before William could respond, a person crashed into Jake.

"OH! I'm so sorry!" He had a middle age accent, if those even existed.

After he walked away, Jake exclaimed "HEY! MY NECKLACE! AFTER HIM!"

Realising what happened, The group chased after the thief. Kate was soon panting. "Hah, hah, man, this guy is fast! Come on Norm, we gotta keep up-hey, where's Norm?"

The moment Kate uttered the words, Norm popped out of the asphalt, dragging a unconscious body out of the pit he dug. "I GOT HIM!" Said Norm, Smiling.

"How… You know what, never mind that" said Jake, "Let's go interrogate him." Right on cue, the thief regained conscious. When he saw the 5 figure standing above him, he raised his hand in surrender. "Ok, I know this looks bad, but I can explain.

"Ok then." Kate said. "Let's talk."

**An: Another reference! Can you find it? Actually it should be easy, there is like, 400 words in this chapter. If you enjoy, favourite and review!**


	6. The revelation

The thief didn't give away much. Kate only found out that his name was Zachary. William was shocked at this news, although Kevin didn't know why. William called the gang over so they can discuss how to get more information out of him.

"So any ideas how to get him talking?" Kate asked.

"Well, there is one….. but I can't let you guys see it." William supplied.

"Why not? I mean, you got nothing to hide, right?" Jake said, making William scowl at him.

"None of you would understand but Kevin." William explained. "In fact, I'll explain things to him after I get orange here talking." William was mentioning to the man's hair, which turned out to be a bright shade of orange.

"OH! OH! Can he join us? That would be so GREAT!" Norm yelled, with that care-free smile on his face.

"It depends really." Kevin said, "what if he's evil? But we can't really know that, so you can take a crack at it William."

It took 10 minutes for William to come out. No one knew what happened in there, but he did hear a part of the conversation.

(5 minutes ago)

Zachary: GIMMI GIMMI GIMMI!

William: Do you know how stupid you are? Using the (Kevin wasn't sure what that word was) to come here? That was ludicrous! Even for you!

Zachary: I'm sorry! But they really miss you! And I bet the e-

William: Stop! For all we know, they could be listening right now! Just.. tone it down a bit ok?

(back to the present)

When William came out, he told Kevin and the others that he knew him from another journey, but wasn't sure of it until he told them his name. He was a thief, yet he wasn't an enemy. Despite Jake's protests, William let Zachary in the group. When they found a place to sleep in an inn, William brought Kevin to the basement of the inn for this 'explanation'.

"So…. You remember anything?" William asked, caution in his voice.

"Remember what?" Kevin asked, although he was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

"The past life, when you were in…. earth."

Suddenly, memories began flooding in. Kevin remembered talking to his friends, playing basketball, struggling with homework. Kevin stumbled backwards. He just realized where he was. The answer was staring at him in the face.

"William, what the hell am I doing in a game?"

"Don't think of it as a game. It's called the many worlds theory." William answered.

"So what, we have the ability to travel through the fabric of time and space?" Kevin asked, the obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"It's crazy, but basically, yeah, It's really rare, but we have the ability to be part of something called a 'Insert'. You have to beat the game's storyline to get out."

"But since Minecraft has no story…."

"It fabricated a storyline of it's own, so it doesn't mess up everything.

"If then, what game were you in?"

William stayed silent.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get out of this freaking story. And when we do, you tell me what happened in your story."

**AN**

**Kevin won't know for a while, but I will be publishing a story about William's first experience in a "Insert." And double upload since I was so late. See you guys then.**


	7. Explosive atmosphere

"So why is the water gem hidden in Budderville?" Kevin asked. "It just doesn't make sense.

"It kind of does. Before people settled here, there used to be a giant lake here. Unfortunately, It dried up for some reason. So it's sensible that they could have hidden the gem here, hundreds of years ago." Kate explained.

"Right, so how are we supposed to find it then? For all we know, It could be buried under any of these buildings!" said Jake. "I don't think even Norm could dig that much."

"OH YES I CA-" Norm started screaming before William covered his mouth. "Zach, any ideas?"

"Actually, yes. It's on that fountain right there." Zach said, with a grin on his face.

"WHAT?!" The gang turned around to see, beautiful, large fountain, with a blue diamond-like gem sitting on top.

"Well, we found it, but now how are we supposed to get it without anyone noticing it?" Kevin asked.

"I think I can help with that." A deep baritone voice came from behind Kevin. He turned around to see 'Robin' emerge from the shadows.

"Robin." Kevin said. He was still hiding his face with the black cloak, but now he had this sinister aura emanating from him. Zach looked like he was about to say something when William whispered "Not the one we know."

"Yes, It is I, and I will….. aid you on stealing this gem."

"And what's in it for you?" Jake asked.

"Me? I have everything I need! It's called being nice."

"…..You're helping people steal."

"Well, that doesn't really matter, so if you would excuse me, I must take my leave. Enjoy the bombers." With that, Robin melded into the shadows once more.

"What bombers?" Kate asked. Then Kevin saw them. A group of people in red holding a red block with the words 'TNT' on it.

"Alright, Prepare for battle!" William yelled.

The battle was…. Explosive.

It turned out that unlike regular TNTs, these were like grenades. Being primed when thrown. And there were a crap ton of them. But Kevin knew one good way to survive the oncoming barrage.

"Everyone into the fountain!" Kevin yelled, and about 40 people nearby(Including themselves) Piled into the fountain. The TNTs blew up everything near them, but the people were unharmed.

The bombers had begun priming TNTs. William seized the opportunity, and ran towards the bombers, with his sword in hand. Kate started slashing the air with her swords, creating wind blades that glided towards the bombers. Jake loaded up a bow and started shooting, Norm was nowhere to be seen, and Zach was climbing the tall fountain to reach the gem.

Kevin drew his own sword and suddenly had an idea. '_Kate can summon wind right? So if my sword looks like fire…' _Kevin thrust his sword, and a thin column of fire shot from the tip. The poor bombers didn't have a chance. William sliced at them, and quickly stepped back, then the bombers were hit with powerful blades of pressurized air, and finally, was scorched by the searing flames which also triggerd the TNTs, blowing them up.

"I got it!" Zach yelled from the top, now beginning to get himself down, While Norm popped out of the ground.

"Norm! Where were you?" Kate asked.

"Well, since I'm not the best runner, I couldn't reach the fountain in time. So I dug down."

"Well, I'm glad we're all ok… hey wait, where did the villagers go?" Jake asked

The answer came by the form of the sounds of clattering. Kate cried "Skeletons!"

The skeleton began loading their bows, and Kevin did the sensible thing.

He ran.

**Author's note.**

**So….. not much to talk about except William's story is out! It is called Fire emblem awakening: Trapped! (It was pretty obvious William's story was from Fire emblem) so please check that out, and I will be back soon! So bye!**


	8. How is he so heartless?

**I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!**

Kevin never thought he could run so fast. He and the gang, were weaving around Budderville, followed by a mob of bow-wielding skeletons.

"Can't you do that Extreme-Speed thingie?" Kevin asked William.

"It needs to recharge! Dammit, If I only had my sword!"

"What are you talking about?! You can make one out of nothing!" Jake yelled, as he barely dodged an arrow whizzing towards him.

"Not that one! Zach! On the count of three!" Zach simply nodded.

"1…..2…..3!" They both drew their sword backhanded and yelled "LETHALITY!" Striking at such a precise angle that each of the skeleton they attacked were dismantled.

Kevin drew his sword and started shooting fire out of it. While William , Norm, and Zachary had no choice but to go melee, the rest of the group had range. Norm slashed at the skeletons wildly, while digging up blocks of dirt and throwing it the air as a shield from arrows.

"Where are the guards when we need them!" Kate yelled while launching miniature tornados at the skeletons.

"Just out luck isn't it!" Jake yelled. "We need to get them out of the mob! Or they'll be pincushions!"

Kevin thought desperately of a way to stop the skeletons. Then he saw it. One of the Bomber's TNT grenades. He grabbed it, lit it on fire, chucked it at the skeleton mob, and yelled "GUYS! GET AWAY FROM THE BOMB!"

William and Zach saw it, and quickly ran away. However, Norm saw the bomb too late.

There was a ear-splitting sound of an explosion, and all the skeletons were destroyed. But a closer look at the rubble revealed…. An arm. Holding a shovel.

"….No...NONONONONO!" Kevin cried out, not believing what he was seeing. Norm would never smile again, or finish his dirt collection.

Kate was silently crying, while Jake had tears in his eyes. Zachary looked like he was truly sorry.

But William…. He was looking at what was left of Norm with his cold eyes.

"Our next destination is Craft Port. We cannot dwell on these things." William said, No emotions in his voice whatsoever.

"ARE YOU THAT HEARTLESS?! ONE OF OUR COMRADES DIED!" Kevin screamed out. "DO YOU NOT CARE FOR FRIENDS?!"

"I had my fair share of death. They made me who I am. If we stop and cry every time one of us dies, then this world is doomed!" With that he walked away a few blocks, then turning around. "Come on!"

Sorrow etched in everyone's eyes except William's, they begun to follow him. But before they left, Kevin grabbed his shovel, and his bag of dirt, which miraculously survived the explosion. '_I promise to avenge you Norm.' _Kevin promised in his mind. '_and I will also finish your dirt collection.'_

**Author's note.**

**Well….. That was semi-depressing. More character development, and a death of one of the cast. Nothing more to say. See you next time.**


	9. Pig saddling

On the way to Craft port, Kevin was thinking about William, and how he shook off Norm's death like it was nothing. Even if he saw others die, the experience would be traumatic every time. He wondered what William went through in his Insert.

"How long until we arrive?" Asked Kevin.

"Just a few thousand blocks left!" Jake replied, and Kate groaned in exhaustion. William was silent. Of course, he was silent for the last few others.

Kevin had a brilliant idea. He saw pigs in the distance, so he took out his crafting table, ripped his spare leather tunic apart, and crafted a saddle. Then, he grabbed one of his emergency supplies(Carrots) and made a carrot on a stick.

He sneaked over to a pig, Slung the saddle over him, quickly jumped on the saddle, and dangled the carrot in front of the pig. The pig's eyes widened, and Kevin was jerked forwards, as Kevin was now moving at extreme speeds.

"Come on!" Kevin yelled, carried away by the pig.

Soon, everyone was riding pigs. With it, They reached Craft port fairly quickly.

There was one word that could describe Craft port. GINORMOUS.

There were ships as far as the eye can see, and the cobblestone covered every inch of the ground.

"Here we are! Craft Port, The Capital of Minecraftia!"

**Sorry for the short update, I'm just so immersed in writing Fire emblem awakening: Trapped. In a few days or so, I will be alternating between the two stories, so don't worry about discontinuation!**


	10. Craft port duel

"So what are we looking for here?" Kevin asked.

"Most likely the Fire gem." William replied. It was the first time he's spoken in hours.

"But this is a Port!" none of this was making sense to Kevin.

"There is a large fire at the centre of the city. That could be it" Jake offered.

Kevin scooped up some of the sand, and put it in a pouch.

"Drop that, we have no time for it." William commanded, But Kevin refused to listen. "No, I will honour Norm's wishes! Don't you know what being sad feels like?!"

William stopped, and walked up to Kevin. "I have no feelings." He declared, and walked towards the road that lead to the centre of the City.

"Ok, now he's messing with us. It's impossible to have no emotions. Right?" Jake said.

"But it's true." Kevin turned around towards Zach. "I wasn't there to see it, but apparently, William couldn't keep his emotions in check, and almost killed most of his friends. After that, he somehow erased it."

"What kind of trauma could cause such things?" Asked Kate.

Zach shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh, but I do." An all too familiar voice sounded behind Kevin.

"How do you always find us?" Kevin asked, trying not to strangle him on the spot. This man caused Norm's death.

Robin stepped out in to the open. "I have my goals, you have yours. Honestly, why is this such a problem to you?" Robin spoke in such a way that enraged Kevin.

"We have no quarrels with you, now leave, or I will take this as an act of provocation." William said in a deadly calm voice.

Robin mock-gasped. "Oh, I'm so scared." He said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe I should take that as an act of provocation as well!" Robin shot a bolt of lightning quicker than a blink of an eye.

William summoned his sword, and blocked it, but was still shocked.

Robin tutted. "Don't you know that you can't block electricity with metal? Such dim-witted mind for a highlander, hmm?"

Robin stomped his foot on the ground, and unleashed a wave of darkness, that sapped Kevin's strength.

"I would love to stick around a bit more, but I have matters to attend to. So how about I leave you with

One of my warriors?" Robin snapped his fingers, and a shrouded figure rose from the ground. "Alex. Kill them." Robin commanded. Alex drew 2 pistols(Why are those in minecraft?) and aimed them at Kevin. Robin gave a laugh, then melted into the shadows once more.

'_crap! What do I do?!" _thought Kevin.

Alex was about to shoot, when he suddenly crumpled to the ground. Kevin wondered why, when he saw Zachary emerging from behind the unconscious body.

"What? I jumped over the wave."

Kevin still felt tired, but managed to walk up to Zach.

"We should take him as hostage. Or maybe he'll join our cause. For all we know, Robin could have hypnotized him or something."

"Uh, I think you should rephrase that sentence. It's 'Robin could have hypnotized HER'.

"What?" Kevin looked at the unconscious body and saw that the hood had been lowered. Yup, she was a girl.

**Author's note.**

**I just needed a short chapter to introduce Alex. That's it. Now I will shamelessly self-advertise. Go check out my other story if you haven't already, and like, subscribe, and comment….wait, that's youtube. What I MEANT to say was: Favourite, Follow, and Review. See ya next time!**


	11. Forging Alliances

"So what are you doing with Heer anyways?" Jake asked Alex, who had been tied up thoroughly.

"I won't tell you!" She said defiantly, while trying to struggle free.

"Listen, Whatever Robin promised you, he's lying. He killed one of us, cold blood!" Kevin said.

"LIAR!" Alex yelled. "He promised me power! He promised me freedom!" If looks could kill, Kevin would have been 6 feet under.

"Freedom? From what?" Zachary asked.

"I'll die before I tell you bastards!"

"Well, death is one thing you'll be getting."

Kevin turned around to see a short man who was wearing iron armor. He was followed by at least a dozen soldiers.

"Minos!" Alex cried out. "Get me free!"

Minos chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Alex. You have failed Robin Heer, and he ordered me to kill you." He drew an enchanted iron sword. "It was a pleasure working with you."

Alex's eyes were filled with disbelief. "NO!"

Everyone drew their weapons(Except Alex), and the two group clashed. William drew his now slightly singed sword, and began to duel Minos. Kate was somehow using the winds to levitate, shooting small tornados at the soldiers. Jake took out an ender pearl and tossed it behind enemy lines, attacking unsuspecting enemies from behind. And Kevin guarded Alex, shooting flames at whoever got near.

"Why are you helping me?"

Kevin thought about that. Why WAS Kevin helping her? She tried to kill him. But something told him it was the right thing to do.

"It's humanly right, I guess." Kevin replied. Kevin glanced at the battlefield and saw William locked in a duel with Minos. While Minos was slashing his sword, while William parried and dodged, like he was fencing.

Kate seemed drained from all the elemental powers she used, and was dueling on land, Zachary covering her weak spot.

They were tough fighters, but these soldiers were as well. They grabbed arrows out of mid-air, dodged blows easily, and tossed daggers around.

_Slice!_

Kevin turned around to see that a dagger slipped past him and cut Alex's bindings. She stood up, and grabbed her pistols, which were thrown on the floor as the battle commenced. Kevin braced himself to get shot, but Alex had other plans.

_BANG! BANG!_

Alex shot down two of the elite soldiers with deadly accuracy.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"They betrayed me! I'm just repaying the favor!" Alex answered, as she stared shooting at others.

Jake struck down the last soldier, as William punched Minos in the face, hurtling him towards the ground.

"No, Please! I was just following orders!" Minos pleaded.

William spat at him. "You remind me of someone that was as pathetic as you." He picked up Minos' own sword, and stabbed downwards.

He took out the sword, and handed it to Jake. "You could use it." He said, glancing at Jake's cracked sword. Jake reluctantly took the blade.

"Where were the authorities when we needed them?" Kevin lamented.

Kate smiled at him. "Given our luck, that's never going to happen Kevin."


	12. The hero

Unfortunately for Kevin, the fire gem was nowhere to be seen. Alex was following them, and no one complained, not even jake. Eating his carrot, Kevin looked at the fire that was burning at the center of the town.

It was at least 25 blocks tall, Making it a beacon so outsiders. It radiated heat much more than others. Kevin wondered what could have caused it to burn so bright.

"It seems like there is nothing here." Kevin commented. As big as this place was, any signs of the elemental gem was nowhere to be seen.

"We might as well as spend the night here. Craft port is so big, there's probably someplace we haven't searched yet." Kate suggested. Kevin wished he had some her optimism. When you've traveled through universes to find that you landed in a game, It was hard to stay optimistic.

They found a inn, and walked in. Kevin's eyes widened. The inn keeper had short brown hair, with blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt, and dark blue jeans.

Kevin was staring at Steve.

"Welcome to Eve's Saint inn, what can I do for you?" He said in a bored tone.

Everyone except Steve looked flabbergasted.

"You…..You're the Saint!" Jake cried out.

Steve shrugged. "I am. So?"

Kevin was confused. "I thought he was Steve."

"Yeah, . Steve." Kate looked at Kevin like this should have been obvious.

"Well, that makes a lot more sense! But why are you running a inn?" Kevin asked Steve.

"Well, living forever isn't as fun as you might think it is. So I decided to settle down in Craft port, live in a run-down Inn, and be…..Well, forgotten."

"But, you're the greatest hero that ever lived!" Jake was completely shocked. "You deserve much more!"

"I don't really care about this, so I'm going to take a nap." Zachary headed upstairs.

"I've had enough recognition for a lifetime! Now stay the night, or leave! I don't want to hear your prattling!" Steve opened the door behind him(Most likely his quarters), and headed inside.

"Well, He's a lot more grumpy than the stories say." Alex commented, and earned a glare from jake.

**Author's note.**

**If you haven't figured it out already, the Saint is a one big pun!...I've got nothing.**


	13. The plan

"So what's this about Steve being the Saint?" Kevin aksed.

Jake sighed. "Saint eve. , I thought this should have been obvious, even for you!"

Kevin thought about it. How did he miss such a pun? "Wow, I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, you are." Jake admitted. "YOU on the other hand," He looked at Zachary. "How could you be so unimpressed meeting the greatest hero of our time?"

Zach snorted. "He is _not _the greatest hero."

Jake looked like he was about to explode. "He killed the ender dragon that threatened the world. He slew the wither, a failed clone of Herobrine, and Herobrine himself! How is he not the greatest? He even braved the Nether!"

Zachary shrugged. "Sounds like you're quite the fan. But all those actions compare to nothing to the hero that I knew."

"Knew?" Kate asked.

"Yeah…..He died in a battle."

"Not dead, absent." William corrected. "He'll be back. It's not like him to not."

"Whatever, what he did doesn't matter, if that's what he is like now." Jake opened his mouth to retaliate, but Alex shut him down. "As much as it is an honour to meet the Saint, I honestly don't care. I just want Robin taken down."

"He must have been persuasive to have you so loyal to him. What did he offer you?"

"Power, Land, Money." She paused for a moment. "and an escape from my past."

"What'd you do?" Zach asked, now sucking on what suspiciously looked like a lollipop.

"I…did some dishonourable things. That's all."

"So, to get us back on track, anyone have an idea where the fire gem is?"

Kevin thought about it. If the Water gem was in the center fountain, the Fire gem should be in…..

"It could be in the fire at the center of the town." Kevin suggested.

Jake's eyes widened. "Of course! It's been a mystery how Craft Port's Fire burned so bright! I bet it was the elemental gem that powers it!"

William nodded. "It seems logical. The question is, how do we get it?"

Zach somehow got the lollipop stuck in his bright orange hair. "Don't ask me, I'm no tactician."

"Maybe we could set up a diversion, that would drive the crowd away, while we look for the Fire gem." Kevin agreed to the idea. "Kate, that's a great idea!"

"Alright then, we need to decide who's going to search for the fire gem, and who is causing the diversion." Said William.

"I'll search. There's a chance I might be immune to fire."Kevin volunteered. And So did kate. "I might be able to blow away the fire or something."

"Then it's settled. You two will go look for the gem, while we distract the crowd. For now. Get some shut eye. You're going to need the rest."

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter again! Next chapter will have more bulk!**


	14. Duel with Hell

Apparently, Kevin wasn't good at searching. The group split up, with the first group distracting everyone away from the fire, and the second group searching for the gem in the fire.

"Can you see anything?" Kevin asked Kate. She was attempting to blow out the flames, but more took it's place. "I think I can see an altar of some sort!" Kate yelled out through the noise of the wind. She took a step closer and yelped, jumping away from the fire, and dropping her sword. "It's too hot for me to go in there." Kate was panting heavily, now on her knee. The roar of the wind dimmed as Kate's power diminished.

"Well then, Here goes nothing." Kevin took a deep breath, and entered the fire. It was extremely hot, but not enough to be harming. Kevin…..was somehow okay. He heard a sizzling noise and looked at his clothes. Luckily for him, the clothes seemed fire-proof as well. The inside of the flames seemed to be hollow, with a small pedestal with a blood red gem on top.

"I am impressed, Young one." Kevin looked around in alarm. "It's been quite some time since I have met a warrior with such control over the flames."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kevin commanded.

"I am showing myself." The voice answered. "I am all around you, in fact, I am the flame itself." The fire burning around the gem morphed into a humanoid shape, roughly twice Kevin's size. A name went through Kevin's mind.

"Nether."

Nether did a mock bow. "it's good to see that I am well-recognized. After the Dark war, we realized that the Elemental gems were simply too dangerous. So I put a sliver of my power into this eternal flame, to guard the gem entrusted to me. While I appreciate nothing more than others with pyrokinetic abilities, It's time for you to die."

Kevin drew his sword, and the Fire composing Nether changed shade from a bright red, to a dark one. "Where did you get that!" He hissed out.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling you fear it!" Kevin yelled. It was , of course, all a bluff, but Kevin needed information on him."

"Fear it? Perhaps. You see, the blade was forged in the depths of the Nether, created for the god of Fire and hell..Me. But the sword was lost, stolen by Herobrine. Yet, here it is. And now, I shall take what is rightfully mine!" He lashed out, Knocking Kevin aside. It seemed that the fiery figure had a solid composure.

An Explosion sounded in the distance, and Nether turned his head to see where the sound originated from, only to discover Kate, her eyes full of fear, exhaustion, yet determined.

"Who do we have here? A friend of yours, Warrior? You may be resistant to my power, but I will enjoy watching her burn to a crisp! "He sent out a column of fire that was at least 5 times the size Kevin could muster.

"NOOOOO!" Kevin somehow jumped 5 meters towards Kate, and instinctively held up his sword in a defensive position, the flames parting in his face. He charged the god of the flames, and thrust the blade into his abdomen. The Nether stumbled.

"Impressive. Never in my immortal life have I been landed a blow. Perhaps you are worthy to wield Infurnace. But that will not change the outcome, Warrior! As I AM A GOD!" Nether violently uppercutted Kevin, causing him to crash onto the ground. This was merely a small manifestation of him. How was he supposed to emerge victorious?

But He had to. For Kate, for the gem, for everyone he cared about. Despite having multiple bones broken, he got to his feet. "Wanting more then?" Nether mocked. Well, Here you go!" He sent a fist of fire rocketing towards him. Kevin thought of all the reason he needed to win, everything that counted on him. This battle was pushing him to the absolute limit. Now, it was time to break that limit.

Kevin jumped up, and crashed down with Infurnace, Creating a Bright blue wave of flame that Overpowered that of the Nether's . The nether was struck with the fire, causing him to crumple.

"Hah, Well fought. But do not think I am so easily defeated. I will let you live today, but should you enter my domain….." He let out a chuckle. "But I could grow to like you warrior. You are the only one other than myself to utilise a Limit breaker." The fire faded away, leaving a pedestal holding the Gem of fire. Kevin picked it up, and pocketed it. He turned to Kate, who seemed to have been burned severly.

"Come on, let's go find the others."


	15. Mushlooms!,,,,,I mean Mushrooms

The explosion, naturally, attracted authorities. "Now they come?!" Kevin exclaimed. He ran, the group accompanying him. "Piggy!" Kevin yelled, and a plump pig Kevin had recently tamed walked over to Kevin, and he jumped on him, waving the carrot in front of his face. The others followed with their own pigs, except Alex.

"Come on!" Jake yelled. Instead, Alex set down her gun, which started transforming, increasing in size to become a automated minecart. She hopped on, and the cart began to chug along at a respectable speed.

"You are under arrest for greifing of Craft port!" One of the guards yelled at the group riding off. "Come back here!"

"You're right!" Zach yelled back. "I do really need…A Rest! HAHA!" The pigs(and minecart), took off, leaving the guards in the dust.

"Alright, now where?" Kevin asked Kate. "We need to head to Equestria. We have reason to believe the air gem is located there."

"Well, how long till then?" Kevin asked. "About five days worth of riding." Jake said.

The group eventually set camp when the sun was setting, Jake crafting a stable for the pigs. Everyone was huddled around the fire powered by the newly-acquired elemental gem. "So.." Kevin decided to break the silence. "Since we're at a campfire, might as well as tell some stories. Anyone?"

Jake immediately took the initiative. "I could tell the story of the Saint, but you wouldn't want that, would you now?" Jake said, pointing at Zach. He shrugged. "Whatever, I'm only here to take William back."

William frowned. "What do you mean take me back? It's only been a year or so."

"Yeah, but it's been rough emotionally. So much people left, died, so we could use the moral support."

William nodded. "We'll go when this is over with. We can't just leave."

The fire seemed to reflect on the group's mood, as it slightly dimmed. Or was it something else? It almost seemed like the ground was dampening the fire. In fact, it was damp, Period. Kevin scooped up some of the dirt. It wasn't covered with grass, but with mushroom.

"Uh, Guys?" Kevin got their attention. I think we're in a Mushroom biome."

Jake shrugged. "So what? There isn't any threats on these biomes…..Right?" Jake's eyes widened. "Mooshrooms." He muttered out. Right on cue, Kevin heard the loudest moo of his life. Or was it hundreds of small moos? He turned and got an heart attack. "STAMPEDE!"


	16. Never cuddle a shroom

"What the hell?! I thought mooshrooms are harmless?!" Kevin yelled, but the more he looked at them, the more it was true. Their eyes were gray and glazed. Their movements matched those of a zombie. The cows looked dead, that was for sure. But they were moving somehow….The mushrooms. They must have been living off the cow, eventually taking over their nervous systems. And I guess, the cows needed to eat. "Never mind me!" Kevin corrected. "Can we beat them?"

Kate glanced at the mooshrooms rushing towards them. "We'll get crushed before we can do anything." She shook her head. "We can't outrun them either."

William cursed, and drew his sword. "I can buy you time. It won't kill all of them. Heck, it won't even kill half. But it'll slow them down." Kevin considered this. William's instant slicing spell-thingie, lasted about 5 seconds. If he used it all to attack… "You'll die." Kevin realized out loud. William smiled. And it was the first time Kevin saw William display emotion other than smirking, or looking angry. But this wasn't a regular smile. It had a hint of sadness to it, like he knew what would happen.

"I could die." He admitted. "But I never belonged here anyways."

Zach's eyes widened. "NO!" he yelled, but William drew his sword, and disappeared, only to reappear near the crowd of mooshrooms, throwing the monsters around. Kevin snapped out of shock, and mounted his pig. "Come on!" He commanded, and escaped from the biome. When he looked back, William was nowhere to be seen, and the mooshrooms were once again, in pursuit. When they reached the edge of the biome, the monsters stopped, as they could most likely be unable to survive outside their habitat.

Kevin caught his breath. He almost lost his life, and William's condition was unknown. The only silver lining, was that the gems were still intact. He turned around and saw a fairly large country-style village that he somehow haven't noticed yet.

"We're here." Kevin said, his voice cracking. He hated himself for not being able to help. He hated himself for letting William go. But the only thing going was the fact of uncertainty. He had to hope.

"Equestria."

**AU: Haven't had an author's note in ages! Anyways, we're almost to 10k! The fire emblem story reached this milestone earlier, but oh well! And speaking of milestones, I may be starting a kid Icarus fic when this story reaches 10k. more details will come. See ya! **


	17. Thought processes

"Zach, William's most likely dead. You can't-"

"NO! I refuse to believe that William would be killed by…. Freaking cows!"

"Who cares?" Jake asked. "He wasn't the nice type."

"Well, you never knew him!" Zach yelled at him. "You never cared!" He shook his head, and turned away, riding his pig into the market.

"insensitive much?" Kate criticized. "Hey, no one liked that guy anyways. Right?" he nudged Kevin.

'_Was he a loner?_' Kevin questioned. Than he remembered the bit of conversation Kevin picked up from Zach and William's. '_But they all miss you!'_

"No, he was definitely popular with others." Kevin admitted. "To be honest with you, the way Zach talked about him, he was probably nice." "So why is he mean to us?" Jake asked. "Trust me, being near you guys dampens anyone's mood." Alex commented. "Gee, thanks." Kate replied.

Jake didn't wanted to admit it, but he probably missed the guy. He was all they had as a guide, and now…He was gone. All to save the rest of the people.

He was shaken out of his thought when Piggy ran forwards at the carrot stand, causing Kevin to hold on for dear life.

Equestria was mostly a market. Name anything you could use for your mount, it was here. Kevin bought some carrots for the pigs, and some porkchops for the rest. He was getting pretty tired of carrots. The others bought varying equipment, such as Jake's shining new iron chestplate, Kate's vast array of potions, and Alex's Iron Ingots. "It's for bullets." Alex explained. "Heer cut off my magical supply."

That got Kevin back on the subject of Robin Heer. What kind of power did he hold to have so many soldiers on standby? And the fact that he disabled William in a single blow shows that he is much more powerful than he let on.

Was he perhaps a god? The nether had an similar aura of power. But yet….

"Hey, We done here?" Zach asked. His eyes were puffy, like he had been crying. "William didn't mention a gem being here, so it doesn't matter."

"We should at least stay here for a while." Kevin decided. "Maybe think of a next step." Jake arrived behind Zach, the girls still checking around the market.

"So…..Any plans?" Jake asked. "Well, we could go to…" Kevin looked at the map he had bought. "Fortess?" Kevin suggested. Jake frowned. "That's the most secure city in Minecraftia. It hold most of Minecraftia's Gold reserves."

"it might have something." Zach agreed. "Probably the earth gem or something."

Kevin nodded. "It seems like it's our new location."


	18. The war

The journey to Fortess was long. Like, a week long. The city itself had been isolated from the rest of the villages. From afar, it looked like a castle, until you realized it was the size of New York, having Iron walls that stretched on for kilometres, Reminding Kevin of the modern part of Alpha.

"So what do we have on this city?" Kevin asked Kate. "Well, it's the biggest city of Minecraftia, holds the national bank, and is also called the city of music."

"Yeah, the City's name is supposed to be a mix between the words fortress and fortissimo, although how Music and Fortress mix together, I don't know."

Kevin smiled, but it quickly faded when he looked at Zach, who was looking grim. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kevin asked, althougn he probably knew the answer.

"William….Loved music." Kevin cringed. Of course Zach would be still thinking about him. Heck, Kevin himself had been collecting _dirt_ for Norm's sake. The collection was almost complete, with only one piece of dirt needed, being clay. But they were Inland, and Clay wasn't common here.

"I'm sorry Zach. We all took a blow. Just know that we have your back." Zach nodded. It made Kevin wonder once more, who William actually was.

They reached the gate of the walls, where two guards crossed their spear over the entrance. "State your name and reason for occupation." One of the guards spoke in a deep voice.

"My name is Kevin, and my friends travelling with are Jake, Zachary, Kate, and Alex. Our reason for occupation is tourism." Kevin replied.

The guard nodded. "Make no trouble." He warned, then the guards uncrossed their spear, and the large gate opened. Allowing them in.

"Why did he let us in so easily? Zach asked.

"It's because the guards were trained to detect lies. With deadly accuracy." Alex explained. Causing Kevin's eyebrows to raise. "How did you know that?' Kevin asked.

Alex fell silent for a second before replying "I used to live here." Kevin sensed that was all Alex wanted to talk about, and he didn't wanted to get shot, so he moved on.

The interior of Fortess reminded him so much of his hometown. It was ginormous, the gates leading straight to downtown, but from a distance, he could see quitter residence districts where people lived. But the center attraction was the Large building that towered as high as the walls. On the building, in large letters read '**The National Bank of Minecraftia**'.

"So…." Jake started. "What now?" he asked. "We should ask for information from others, see if they know anything." Kate said.

Apparently, no one knew about the elemental gems, even if they did, they would dismiss it as a myth.

When Everyone was about to give up, one person answered. "I know where it is."

"Where?!" Everyone asked at once.

"It's at the national bank. Little know about it, but it's been there since the beginning of the bank." He replied.

"Kevin was about to thank him when he noticed his missing arm. "What happened to your arm?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, I lost it ten years ago in the war."

"The war?"

"Yes, The war. "Twelve years ago, there was a large group of people that used to worship the dark lord, Herobrine." He suddenly flinched when the thunder boomed. It was perplexing, as the sky was clear a moment ago.

"Anyways," he resumed. "It was they needed money to support their cause, so they gathered up their army, and begua a siege on Fortess. We won, but it is the bloodiest war to date."

Jake nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said, gesturing at his arm. "It's ok." The man said. "You'll see lot more amputees. The veterans don't tend to leave their town."

"Anyways, good luck with your quest! The vault holding the gem is the most secure one!" He said, before heading to the 'Rehabilitation for Amputees' Building.

"Well gentlemen…and ladies. We are going to rob a bank."

**AU: I Think the delays will last. So maybe once a week until summer break comes, then I can write to my heart's content. See ya!**


	19. Planning da heist

"One does not simply rob a bank, Kevin." Jake said

"But nothing is impossible, right?" Kevin replied. "Besides, we have a thief right here." Kevin added, gesturing at Zach.

"I don't know. I've robbed plenty of stuff, but a bank as large as this? It's pretty risky." Zach said. "Besides, the gem would never be in the building. It would be deep underground, hidden from sight. It's only logical." He explained.

"Man, wouldn't it be nice to have Norm right now." Jake sighed. "Alex, aren't you a mercenary? Surely you must know something that can help us." He asked Alex. She seemed to be in thought. "The only way I could have helped is with my teleportation amulet, but as I said back in Equestria, Heer drained my magic reservoir."

"But we have the elemental gems! Couldn't we like, use the power of the gems to recharge the amulet?" Zach asked. Kate gasped. "You're right! How did you think of that?!" She asked Zach, who looked hurt. "Hey, I'll have you know, I took some magic lessons from Laurent! How I remembered it, that's a mystery."

Alex took a look at her amulet. "I'm no magic expert, but the amulet is in frail shape. The lack of magic must have degraded it. I can't tell how much teleports this thing will pull off." She assessed.

"We'll just have to risk it." Kevin said. "Let's first try charging the amulet with the energy. Kevin took out the fire gem, and Zach took out the water gem. They tapped the gems to the amulet, and the amulet began to glow for a short time, than faded.

Alex separated the gems from the amulet. "It'll do." She announced. "But we need clear idea of our target. We at least have to know what kind of gem it is."

"Well than, We'll have to take clues from the city to figure out the type of gem." Kate said.

"We'll have to choose wisely. If we choose the wrong gem ,there's no telling if we can teleport back." Alex warned.

"Alright, let's see here….Since all the gold is here, and the gem is most likely underground," Jake thought out loud. "It should be the-"

"Darkness gem!" Zach yelled. "What the hell?" Jake looked puzzled. "how is that related to Fortess?"

"It's not! Except that Fortess should be brighter right now, seeing as there are a ton of torches!"

Kevin thought about it. It was strange that Fortess's atmosphere was pretty dark, although there was a torch every few blocks. Could it be?...

"It must be the power of the gem." Kevin concluded. Just like the fire gem, and how it powered the flame."

Jake winced. "We're in a bad situation then."

"Why?" Kevin asked, although he had a pretty good idea why.

"The darkness is the element of Herobrine. If we take the gem from it's hiding place, he might be alerted of it. Just like how Nether did." Jake said, using the battle Kevin had with the god of flames as an example. "I wasn't there, but he sounded pretty damn powerful!"

"We'll just have to risk it." Kevin said. "But if Herobrine does come…" He shuddered. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Alright, when you teleport in there, grab the gem, and teleport back." Alex said. "You'll need Zach for whatever trap lies there."

Kevin nodded. It seemed like a simple enough plan.

"What if it doesn't work? The amulet I mean." Zach asked. Alex grimaced. "We'll have to fight. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"If you don't teleport back to us in two minutes, we'll break you out from the outside! I hope." Jake said.

**AU:I wanted to make this longer but time! I wont be writing for 10 days cause me going to Hawaii! Bie!**


	20. Da heist

"Alright. here we go!" Kevin exclaimed as he concentrated on the darkness gem." Suddenly, Kevin felt like he was being ripped to a billion pieces. Then, he felt like he was being painfully stitched back together. He stumbled in pain and dropped to the ground. "Aughhh." He managed to choke out.

"Where…..are we?" Zach asked. He let out a groan. "I can't see anything."

"Hold on." Kevin said, and lit up a small fire on his finger. But it did nothing. '_It must be the Gem.' _ Kevin thought, and concentrated all of his energy on the small fire. Even then, did the fire barely illuminate the room. They were in a small room, with no lighting inside. In the center of the room, was a gem that looked similar to it's brethren, but was pitch black.

"Alright Zach, you're up." Zach nodded and took out a iron ball. "This should replace the weight of the gem in case of traps…" He stopped to see Kevin's face. "Hey, you never know when you'll need one of these. My father told me I should always steal safe." Zach carefully, switched the gem with the iron ball. As soon as Zach pocketed it, Kevin's fire lighted up like a firework show on his finger. Kevin was instantly blinded.

"Turn the light down!" Kevin heard Zach say, and lowered the fire's intensity. An alarm rang. "It must have been light sensitive." He heard Zach said. "They must have knew the light had to be really bright for them to be able to see. And when the gem was removed….

"The room lights up." Kevin realized. "Quickly, grab on to me!" He focused on the amulet, commanding it to teleport them to his friends, but all that the amulet did was spark and fizzle. "Great." Zach said. "Now what?" Kevin began to panic. '_This is irrational.'_ One side of him thought. _'You've defeated Nether! Escaping a bank can't be that hard!'_

'_But fighting hordes were never our thing! What about the zombies in Alpha?" _The other side of his mind argued.

The latter argument seemed more reasonable. Kevin had limits.

But limits were to be broken. And Kevin literally used limit breakers before. Without him noticing, Infurnace appeared in Kevin's hand. **"Perhaps you are worthy to wield Infurnace." **Nether had said to him.

"Now, We break out."

Kevin Launched a column of fire that was stronger than usual. It burned down the room's door. He ran forwards, and stabbed a guard that was charging towards him. Kevin immediately felt sick. Kevin killed before, but never directly. He never was directly responsible for a man's death. But Kevin managed to quell the feeling of guilt. He would review the morality of killing another time.

Zach drew his sword back-hand, and performed a move that he saw William use before. Lethality, He recalled. But only now did it occur to Kevin that William could have been the one to teach Zach.

"Zach, come on! The stairs are over here!" Kevin yelled. He sliced the air, launching a blade of fire. Guards scrambled to dodge the attack, and Kevin took the opportunity to run past them.

Kevin thought they were having trouble. Boy, was he wrong.

The main floor of the bank of absolute mayhem. Guards were pushing a line, but were being tooken down by Kevin's friends. Alex was gunning guards down, Pausing for a moment to reload. Kate was focused on not letting any of the enemy's projectiles hit them. every time an arrow came near, it was deflected by the wind. Jake was shooting arrows himself, but it wasn't doing much to the armoured guards.

Kevin realized too late taking in all the chaos, that there were guards behind him.

Sharp pain coursed through his leg, as an arrow lodged itself in Kevin's flesh. He retaliated, by whipping around and shooting a fireball that easily melted through his armor. Then, Kevin was shot again in the chest, and the pain was too much for him. He felt himself stumble, then everything faded into nothingness.

During this time of unconsciousness, possibly death, Kevin had a vision/dream.

He was in a battlefield. A port?" where red armoured soldiers fought a small group of warriors. These warriors obviously had no dress code, as they had varying outfits, including one shirtless axe-man he was next to. Kevin held his hand back hand, and they jumped at a dragon-thingie with a soldier riding on it. The axe-man struck the creature, while Kevin slashed backhanded and knocked off the rider. Whoever Kevin was, he fought a lot like Zach….

'_William?' _Kevin thought in his mind. Then, he saw a young boy with a spear and oddly enough, a pot on his head, being cornered by a general. He could tell by the fancier and better looking armour. Kevin rushed to try to protect him, but it was too late.

Kevin was now a invisible spectator in the sky. He saw William, Cut down ships with a single strike. He seemed to be on a killing rampage, as he slew even his own soldiers. He almost cut down a blue-haired ally, when a White-haired man in a coat cast some sort of spell on him, causing William to crumple.

"Hey! You dead yet?" _'That isn't part of the dream…"_

"Well, well, well. Look who gave us a scare."

**Author's note. That was the longest chapter I've done on this story. Expect chapters of this length on a faster pace because SUMMER VACATION BABAY! YEAH!**


	21. The return

"Look, Look! We're wanted!' Zach said, holding up a wanted poster of himself. "I never thought I would go for so much!"

"It's not a good thing! There's a huge bounty on our head!" Kate said, that's hardly a good thing! Of course, nothing goes our way." She sighed.

"Well, we kinda did steal their most guarded treasure. I would be angry after that. " Alex pointed out.

"This is a problem. Now how are we supposed to find the gems when we are being tracked down ourselves? Our faces aren't very generic."

Kevin wanted to talk, but his entire body felt like it had been shot in a hundred different places, then steamrolled. When he managed to talk, all he could get out of a weak groan.

"Oh, you better now push yourself! You took a lot of injuries from that heist!" Kate said.

"5 arrow wounds, a stab in the thigh, a ton of bruises, and a burn wound. " Jake listed. I thought you were Immune to fire, Kevin."

"I am. I guess I cant resist large amounts of it. I'm not invincible you know." He looked around. They were in a some kind of cave. "How did we make it out of there?"

"Because of me." Kevin looked over at the entrance of the cave to see…..William. He had gotten a major makeover though. He had metallic think armor mixed with shadow-like fabric. He also had a tattered cape. His shirt turned into more of a trench coat. But what changed most was the sword. His shadow sword had turned into a purple and white, ornamental blade. But it seemed to flicker between forms. Somethimes it looked like he was holding a dagger and a pike, sometimes a dual scabberds with rapiers in them, or a ginormous sword that was an long as William, and was wider than him.

"Good to see you're alive." William said. His voice became less cruel then before. More sympathetic.

Despite his wounds, Kevin managed to talk. "I thought.."

"I was dead?" William finished the sentence.

"Truthfully, I did die. But as a highlander, I regenerate. I used this opportunity to return to earth. Enjoy my life a bit. Then I took a visit to Ylisse, to tell my friends that I and Zach are alive. Then I took the equipment I left behind there, and I dimension-jumped here." William took a look at Kevin. "I would have healed you, but I needed you to be conscious. He mimed him grabbing something. When he raised his hand, Kevin screamed in pain. All of his pain seemed to have focused on his belly button, causing his body to twitch uncontrollably.

William raised his hand higher, and Kevin suddenly sighed in relief. All the pain suddenly dissipated.

"What…happened?" Kevin asked.

"I literally pulled the pain away from you. It's relative magic." He said.

"You never really told me how we escaped." Kevin asked him.

"Well, when I teleported here, I used Zach as a reference point. Since I knew him, I could teleport to him. Then I ran into a giant heaping mess you were in, and I quickly drew a teleportation tri-area, and teleported us outside Fortess."

"Anything you forgot to mention?" Kevin said, a twinge of envy in his voice.

"You seem jealous of me. But let me ask you a question. What are you willing to lose?" The pain in his voice seemed too genuine, Kevin's anger at him practically abandoned.

"My journey to becoming a highlander broke me, Kevin. I reformed who I was. The fact that I knew what was going to happen, but I had to let my friends risk death, or even die!" William's voice seemed to have something it used to lack.

Emotion. Kevin realized.

"I suffered much for something I didn't want. So let me ask you, what are you willing to sacrifice?"

Kevin was at a loss for words. Would he?

"Anyways, we should rest for now. I'll scout ahead."

**AU:I'm going to be calm about this.**

**ROBIN AND LUCINA ARE IN SUPER SMASH BROS GEMATSU WAS WRONG, IM GOING TO MAIN ALL THE FIRE EMBLEM CJARSDA HKWJDHU AIWG!**

**Im glad we had this talk.**


	22. Next Goal

**AN: I started watching Attack on Titan. Now I'm hooked. And ErenxMikasa is my number 2 pairing. Godammit. Srry for the short chapter.**

"So. William is alive, huh?" Kevin said after William teleported away.

"Yeah. Zach passed out from excitement." Kate said.

"Yeah. William's like an uncle for me" Zach said. Kevin frowned, seeing that Zach wasn't much younger than William, but he decided to let it slide.

"So, we have the gem?" Kevin asked. In response, Jake pulled the midnight black gem from a pouch. "Thanks to this, we're outcasts." He sighed. "Hey, it's for freeing Notch." He reminded.

"But what will we do when this is over?" Jake asked.

That was an interesting question for Kevin. What would he do when this madness was over? And what of the others? William and Zach ,made it clear they would return to whatever world they came from. Kevin most likely do so as well, but then he was dooming the others to a life of crime. They would be fugitives, hunted down by authorities. Did Kevin really wanted that for his friends?

"Hey, I know where we need to go next." Kate said.

"What?"

I've been doing some research from the books in The Saint's Inn.

"Right. The Saint." Jake sighed.

"Right. So according to his old legend books, the air gem were entrusted to the Aether!"

"That means…"

"Right. We have to head into the Aether."

**AN: sorry for the short chapter once again. Just didn't want to leave you hanging.**


	23. Dungeon Recap

"Ugh." Kevin said as he regained consciousness. "How did I get here?" He was tied up in chains, and he seemed to be in a dungeon.

_24 hours ago…_

"So how exactly are we going to infiltrate Budderville's city hall and gain access to the Aether?" Jake asked.

"Well, Getting in is not a problem. Now that I have my sword, I can teleport us there." William said. "What happens in the Aether is beyond me." He admitted.

"Well, We have absolutely no idea what goes on in the Aether. All information about that is restricted."

"We can assume an intelligent species is there." Kevin said. "First and foremost, we need disguises." Since William didn't directly help with the heist, he might not be wanted. Maybe you could get us each a hood or something. " William nodded and walked out of the cave. Jake sighed. "If we get caught, we need to prepare a backup plan."

Alex blinked. "The plan is to kill everyone. Simple."

"Well, What if we get outnumbered? We would have been killed if William didn't save us at the last second."

"Relax. Killing the few around us wouldn't cause such a ruckus!" She argued back. "Then we re-disguise ourselves, and poof! We're on our way!

Kate frowned. "Does it have to be a kill? We aren't going to be there for long. We just need to knock them unconscious." She pointed out.

"And when they wake up, they'll blab about how they saw us heading towards the portal. And if the portal in Budderville is our only way out, we're going to be in trouble."

"We'll knock them out if we can. Kevin decided. "We'll be wearing hoods, so they won't recognize us, and we'll keep changing routes to throw people off." Alex pouted at this, but nodded.

"If we get surrounded, we can use the elemental gems as a distraction." He held out the 3 gems. "It seems like the gems power up each other. With 3 gems, the darkness gem should provide a decent smoke bomb. "

"Back." William said, tossing 3 jackets with hoods attached at them. "Alex already had one, so only needed to buy 3. Should provide you with enough coverage.Now, rest up. We'll need our energy.

_16 hours later_

Kevin teleported on a very unfortunate guard.

"What the-who are you!" Kevin quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out. "Which way?"

"What do you mean which way? I thought you knew?!" Alex said.

"Well, sorry for not picking up a map!" Kevin retorted back. "Um… This way!" Kevin picked a random direction. They ran forwards, knocking down a stray guard mid-way. They ran into a room, that turned out to be a broom closet.

"So much for your sense of direction." Jake said before being smacked upside by Kevin. "Hey, you want to try guessing? Because be my guest."

"Maybe I will!" Jake yelled. "This way!" He pointed at a corridor, and the group ran down the hallways, knocking out a member of the city hall. "Great." Kate said. "Not only are we wanted for theft, We're now wanted for assault."

"Look on the bright side!" Kevin said, as they ran into another dead end, giving Jake a smug smile. "If we save the world, all charges will be hopefully cleared!'

"Emphasis on hopeful." Alex muttered. "It's my turn to choose." She decided. "This way!"

"What?" But that's the-"

"Furnace room. I don't think these people are that dumb to leave the portal in the open." Jake shook his head as he followed Alex through the cables littering the floor. "This is so pointless! Why would they.." Jake guffawed at the blue sand swirling through a glowstone frame. Cables were attached to the Glowstone, and undistinguishable sounds were coming out of the portal.

"They're using the portal to power the city hall." Kevin said.

"No. The city hall wouldn't require such a large energy source. This place would be much larger if they were using it for the city hall. No, whatever they're using it for, it's big."

Alex scoffed. "So this thing probably powers a death laser. Who cares? We just hop in the Aether, try to find the gem, and die in the process!"

"Let's take out the dying in the process bit out." Zach said. "So, Who's going In first?" silence ensued. 

"I guess me and Zach will. We're the only ones who had experience dimension jumping." Zach flinched at the mention of his name. "But the portals we used were gates! Not swirling sand thingies!" William smiled at his statement.

"Why are you smilIIINNNNGGGG!" William shoved him into the portal, making him pass through to whatever was beyond. William walked through after him.

Alex shrugged. "You only respawn never!" She then jumped in the portal.

"Isn't the term 'You only live once' ?" Kevin asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kevin." Kate said before jumping in the portal herself. Kevin looked at the swirling sand before shrugging. "Ah, whatevs." He jumped in the portal.

When he jumped out, he landed on a floating island. High above the skies. Altitude sickness washed over him, but even at his state, he marveled at the wonder that was the Aether. Clouds scattered across the string of islands, just like the one Kevin was standing in. Birds flew through the air, and structures were scattered across the islands, and a large castle loomed from the distance.

"So this is the Aether." Kevin said, unconsciously picking up a part of the soil and putting it in Norm's case. As soon as he pocketed the case, Something hard hit Kevin's head, and he went limp.

_In the present time…_

"Right. Right. So I must be in the Aether. Did the natives find us?" Kevin wondered out loud. Speaking of which, humanoid figures with a bird-shaped helmet and wings sprouting from their backs came in.

"Lord Wedrah would like to speak with you."

**AN:I'm going to be frank. I know nothing about the Aether mod, but I'm not planning on researching it. Consider this a completely different Aether from the Aether mod. Cheers!**


	24. Goodbye and Hello

No, I'm not dead. But sadly almost all of my stories are to be discontinued. I didn't continue with Trapped or adventures of minecraftia because I felt that the OCs and the self inserts didn't belong there. However all of those OCs will be reborn into my **original** story that I will publish on fictionpress and other mediums that I could think of. Now most of the planned plot elements for the two stories will be incorporated into this story. I will give you two options. You can ask me the plot of the story through the fanfiction PM or you can wait to read the original story and see for yourselves. This original story will be dubbed "Highlanders, Members of the Jury." If you want more information also feel free to contact me. Kid Icarus Meets will continue due to the lack of OCs. Thank you for those who have followed me and I hope I see you in another story!

-Demwafflez


	25. The sneak peek

**It's been a while folks! I had to go on a huge hiatus due to school, but I will put in the effort to get the ball rolling! This is an original story that will be released TOMORROW on fictionpress with the name The Members of the Jury, so check it out and follow it if you like this sneak peak!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone has a destiny," A golden haired girl with pale blue eyes said to the boy next to her. "What do you think ours is, William?"<p>

The boy sighed at the mention of his name, his messy, ebony hair ruffling in the breeze.

"Isn't that up to us? Our lives should be ours to decide."

"But there has to be a reason," The girl insisted, "Some explanation why everything is the way it is."

"That's ridiculous."

"It's really not when you consider what our jobs are," The girl was met with silence. She smiled, knowing she won their little verbal spar. "What do you think it would feel like? Being a Tyrant, I mean."

"I wouldn't want to do it. Why should they get to decide who lives and who dies? Tyrant or Highlander, they're all the same."

"I just hope destiny has something great in store for us." The alarm bells rang throughout the barracks, signifying that it was time for them to head back to their quarters.

"Well, good night, William!"

"Good night….Cygna."

(page break here)

"Hya!" William sliced through a dummy clean with a training sword before knocking it aside with his shield. If he were to impress the higher-ups, his swordsmanship needed to be near, nay, absolutely perfect.

This universe, classified as the AN3 universe by the Members of the Jury, also known as the angelic universe, was one of the only to successfully repel a Tyrant, who specialized in destroying worlds for their own gain. Because of this outstanding achievement, the AN3 universe was a very prideful one, and boasted a well trained army.

Three variations of Angels resided in AN3; the Archangels, the Angels and the Sub-Angels. Angels had small wings compared to their body and could only fly up to 30 minutes depending on their stamina. Archangels had proportional wings to their body and could fly as much as they wanted, and the Sub-Angels, who possessed no wings and was at the bottom of the social chain. William and Cygna were the latter of the three.

"That was great, Will!" Cygna clapped enthusiastically, grinning at her childhood friend. Unlike the others in their platoon, she was the only one he trusted enough to watch him train. The other members would only insult him, be intimidated, or just kick his arse.

"I just hope it'll be enough to compensate for my lacking athletic abilities." He said, panting heavily and cursing his perceived weakness. Despite being very fit, the other sub-angels were simply better than him in every physical way possible due to their biology -if one could even call it that. It felt like he was simply _born _weaker than the others.

"Strength isn't everything, you know."

Will took another swing. "It is when you're in an army."

"Maybe you could be a strategist." Cygna countered back immediately. In honesty, Cygna never understood why William wanted to be a footsoldier in the army so badly. He had a brilliant mind for military maneuvers, politics, and could even have taken a role as a scholar.

Will shook his head. "For that to happen I need to be accepted into a regiment." Due to their low rank, to be considered for any other position other than a mere soldier, he needed to be a respected member of a regiment.

Cygna considered this for a moment, and then nodded., "That makes sense. Well, you have to start at the bottom before you reach the top. That's what my dad always said anyway."

"How cliché of him."

"Even so, he was right. You know that too."

Will stabbed his sword into the centre of the dummy and twisted it. "That doesn't change the fact that to get into a regiment, physical strength is an important factor."

"Like I said, strength isn't everything," Cygna took one of the training swords and slowly circled around him, "you have to keep your opponent guessing, and that takes brains rather than brawn."

Will knocked her sword away with a simple strike. "...You're right. But it doesn't change the fact that the odds of me getting into the anti-tyrant regiment are slim."

"That's true," she admitted playfully, reaching for the training sword he had knocked out of her hand, "but you can definitely do it. Heck, I bet you'll even be the best, but first…" Taking him by surprise, Cygna swung the sword behind his heels, knocking him over, "...you have to start at the bottom."

William looked at her for a short moment in surprise before sighing heavily. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother." He muttered as he sat up, rubbing his back. His blonde companion, however, just smiled down at him pridefully.

"Will, you've known me for _how _long? I'm surprised you haven't learned by now." Will groaned and got to his feet, picking up his sword and shield. "I think that's enough training for me…. I need some coffee." The dark brew was well known through the worlds that were connected and had taken their universe by storm.

Cygna helped him put his equipment away in the shed near the training fields. "I don't know how you stand the stuff. It's so bitter." Cygna said disdainfully.

"It keeps my mind sharp. Besides, unlike some people, I happen to have good taste." In response, Cygna punched his right shoulder, making him chuckle as he closed the shed door. "C'mon. I'll get you a glass of water, free of charge." William offered.

"Hmph. Cheapskate."

(line break)

As they walked into the coffee shop, Will caught a glimpse of a color mimicking red dust. He looked and saw something that make him sneer.

"Dammit, Mitch is here." The large, brute-like sub-angel was laid back in a chair, taking a sip out of a cup. Despite his appearance, he was very crafty and has gained a reputation not to mess with. Then again, he was also known for being a likable guy, which Will didn't get at all.

"Maybe he'll ignore us." Cygna hoped out loud.

Just as she said that, Mitch called out to them from afar, "Hey, Will!"

"...Ok, maybe not."

Mitch walked up to the smaller soldier. "Shouldn't you be in the corner, practising your sword skills? If you can call that twig of yours a sword."

"Knock it off, Mitch!" Cygna yelled at him, but instead of having him back off, the brute shot her an icy glare (or maybe a glance, it's hard to tell), causing her to yelp and hide behind Will.

"Oh? And what is a girl like Cygna doing with you, Will?"

"I can hang out with whoever I want, Mitch. Better than a jerk like you." Cygna's muffled voice was heard from behind Will.

Mitch whistled as an amused smirk appeared on his face. "Feisty as usual, Cygna. That's something you and I have in common."

Will felt his friend's hands tighten on his shoulders, and decided to take action.

"Back off Mitch. You're just coming off as creepy."

Mitch's eyes twitched for a split second. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

He was answered by a swift punch to the face.

Every pair of eyes went straight to the two. Time froze for what seemed to be forever when it could have really been a split second. In that time, Mitch took it to recover and hit back, sending him sprawling across the shop, crashing into the tables. Fortunately, before Mitch could do any more damage, Cygna stepped in front of Will and shoved Mitch away from him.

"Don't you dare!" Despite the girl being much smaller, Mitch backed off from Cygna. He can't bring himself to hurt her. He instead sneered at Will.

"I'll make sure to take special care of you in the tryouts."

* * *

><p>"You just HAD to punch him, didn't you?" Cygna asked while she dabbed some medicine on Will's black eye, making him wince."<p>

"What was I supposed to do? Let him flirt with you?" Cygna sighed at the statement. "No, but now his platoon is going to target us during the tryouts."

The tryouts was the determining point for the future of the soldiers. They were to prove their worth by taking paralyzing weapons and fighting each other, until only one person is not incapacitated. The top ten fighters are the first allowed to choose their regiment: the anti-tyrant regiment, Patrol, Archangel Guard, Army, or Relief Force. It's a difficult test to pass, but one soldiers had to place good on, especially since spots are finite in each regiment, allowing only sixty of the hundred soldiers to make it in.

"Why are you looking forward to the tryouts anyway? Even if you make it to the Anti-Tyrant regiment, nothing happens there. It's basically for slackers."

"That's true. But at least there's a chance I could explore what's beyond this universe. Everyone here is all about their so called destiny, but I want to see, I want to understand what the world is truly like. And I hope the Anti-Tyrant regiment can give me the answers I need.

Cygna sighed. "Well, if you say so." The bell rang signifying it was time for the tryouts. "C'mon, we should go get ready."

"Right."


	26. Story is up

**HIGHLANDERS: MEMBERS OF THE JURY IS UP! CHECK MY PROFILE FOR LINK! GOGOGO!**

***This announcement will be deleted in a few days***


End file.
